brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Andrea (Friends)
Andrea is a Friends figure introduced in 2012. Description Variants Andrea has six variations, all of which have the same hair and face. She has a light brown head, Her eyes are dark green in colour she has curved black eyebrows over each one and she has a smile showing her teeth and light pink lipstick, and like all of the Minidolls, Andrea has a nose. Her hairpiece depicts dark brown, curled hair. There are two holes in her hairpiece one on the top and one on the right to hold bows and other accessories like tiaras and sunglasses. In 3061 City Park Cafe, 30100 Andrea at the Beach and 30107 Birthday Party she wears a yellow shirt with cream circles and dark pink music notes decorated on it, light brown arms and hands, an aquamarine skirt and she has light brown legs leading down to her magenta colored shoes and anclets. Her variation in 3932 Andrea's Stage has a flowery green shirt with two dark green music notes and a dark green butterfly printed on it, light brown arms and hands and white shorts with a purple butterfly printed on the side, with light brown legs leading down to her light pink shoes. In 3938 Andrea's Bunny House she wears a flowery green shirt with two dark green music notes and a dark green butterfly printed on it, light brown arms and hands the same as in Andrea's Stage along with it she wears an aquamarine skirt and she has light brown legs leading down to her magenta colored shoes and anclets, the same as in City Park Café Her 2013 variation depict her in swimwear. In 41008 Large Swimming Pool, a blue bikini top with white flowers printed on it the rest of her torso is light brown apart from her belly button which is a black spot, light brown arms and hands. She also wears yellow shorts and has her light brown legs leading down to magenta flipflops. In 41009 Andrea's Bedroom she has purple ballet shoes, light brown legs going up to a layered orange skirt. She has a white torso with a dark purple necklace, with music notes printed on her torso, out of her torso she has light brown arms and hands. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Andrea has the same appearance as 3061 City Park Cafe, 30100 Andrea at the Beach and 30107 Birthday Party. Background Andrea is one of the five main characters in the Friends theme and is the singer of the group. Andrea has four best friends, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie. She is also friends with Andrew, Christina, Chloe, Ella, Katharina, Jacob, Matthew and Maya. She owns a rabbit, Jazz, as displayed in 3938 Andrea's Bunny House. Andrea works at the City Park Café with Marie, she also likes hanging out there. Andrea also likes hanging out at the Pool with her new friend Isabella. Andrea loves Dancing, writing and composing her own songs,singing and theater as shown in 3932 Andrea's Stage She also likes cooking and computer games. In LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Andrea sings at the City Park Café but is upset when she has to continue working. Andrea almost gets fired when she drops a hamburger on a customer's head when Scarlett bumps into her, Olivia apologizes to the Andrea and the girls about Scarlett and they become friends. Andrea helps Olivia and Emma help look for Scarlett when she's lost. Andrea also brings Stephanie to the City Park Café to re bake her cupcakes. Andrea helps Olivia enter Scarlett in the dog adoptions. Andrea sings "We can do it" at the World Petacular. LEGO.com About Me Notes *An Andrea minidoll appeared on The Flash during the episode "Dead or Alive" where Cisco shows Barry a recreation of Iris West's future fate in LEGO bricks which had Andrea representing her. Appearances * 3061 City Park Café * 3932 Andrea's Stage * 3938 Andrea's Bunny House * 30100 Andrea at the beach * 30107 Birthday Party * 41008 Heartlake City Pool * 41009 Andrea's Bedroom * 41035 Heartlake Juice Bar * 41097 Heartlake Hot Air Balloon Gallery of Variants Gallery Andrea.png|Humanized rendering Capture1.PNG|With Stephanie AndreaHead.png|Digital rendering Friends At Olivias House.jpg|With Emma, Stephanie, Olivia and Mia in Olivia's bedroom. FullFriends.jpg|with her friends Friends.png|drawing of her with her friends friends having fun.jpg|having fun with her friends Drawing of Andrea.jpg|Drawing of Andrea at the Beach Andrea and Isabella.jpg|With Isabella at the pool Andrea and Isabella 1.jpg|with Isabella in the hot tub Girls in the Waters.png Mermaid Andrea.jpg Emma makes a mermaid outfit.jpg Andrea speaks to Mia.png Andrea is in love.png Andrea is in really love.png Category:Friends figures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Class 2 articles